Just Admit It
by Sparky Ace
Summary: Lance and Hunk decide to Kidnapped Pidge, just to see if Shiro will admit something. Plz review
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was hoping someone would have through about and wrote it. I guess not. plz be nice.

~ Spark out

I was sitting in my room, working on the computer I build to help find my brother and father. Everyone was doing other things and I really did not feel like hanging out now. I just found out something that I mange to pull from the Galara ship, before Shiro grab me and then it exploded. It was coded and interesting. Just then I heard my door open and stillness in the room. Before I could grab my Bayard, something covered over me head. Before I could react I was stuffed into a sack and being carried off somewhere. I recognized those voices.

''Lance are you sure this is the right thing to do?'' Hunk said walking behind him. He walked closely looking at the bag that held their friend inside ''Do you think she would hear us?''

Pidge sighed and then struggled inside, trying to make Lance drop it. ''Lance and Hunk I am going to kill you for this.'' She continued to fight.

''Come on Hunk, where's your adventure?'' Lance asked.

''This is kidnapping Lance not Adventure.'' Hunk replied

Lance sighed,

''I told you, where just going to have some fun with Pidge and Shiro.''

Pidge sighed. Lance and Hunk have been noticing that Shiro and Pidge have been more than just friends. Ever since then they been watching them closely. Shiro said they would forget about in a couple of days. Why did I listen to him and why did they stick me into a sack.

''Lance let me go right now, you are so lucky I don't have my Bayard.'' Pidge said trying to yell at them.

Lance and hunk only heard the small voices coming from the back.

''Aww she so cute when she mad.'' Lance leaned his face to the bag.

Pidge growled noticing where Lance's voice was. She hit the bag where she thought Lance's voice was. She ended up hitting Lance in the face and heard him fall to the ground. The bag that had pidge inside fell to the ground. Pidge shook her head from falling on the ground and then herd Hunk's and Lance's voices speaking. She grinned brightly inside as it was her glory.

''Ha, Lance you asked for that one.'' Hunk laughed, looking down at her.

Lance shook his head,

''I have to admit for someone that small she sure is strong.''

''Better shut your mouth lance she could hear what you are saying.'' Hunk said.

Pidge smirked proudly inside the bag as it was lifted up once again and carried off.

''Come on Hunk, we need to get out of here before someone spots us.'' Lance said peeking to the left and the right.

Hunk nodded and then followed him. ''Did you leave the note?''

''Yes I did, Shiro really going to be shock when he finds his princess missing.'' Lance said.

''How is Shiro going to know?'' Hunk asked.

''After we grab Pidge I left a note inside her room telling him where we will be.'' Lance said and then paused. ''Also I told him Pidge was feeling sick and to check on her in a few mins.''

Pidge listen to Lance's plan, that Dummy was going to use me to get Shiro to admit something. Plus why would Shiro believe I was not feeling good when I was fine this morning?

Hunk nodded and then looked at Lance,

''Do you really want Shiro to kick our a**'s and save Pidge like a damsel."

Lance shrug,

''I have something planned before he does that my friend.''

Pidge moved around trying to kick Lance and free herself. She is not a damsel and she needed to get out of there and mess up Hunk and Lance's plan. And what did they wont Shiro to do before he kicks their butts.

Hunk and Lance made their way into Greens lions space and then set the bag down. Lance looked around and saw what he needed. He tied the bag to a hook and lifted it high above Green lions head. the bag looked like a small speck in the air. The bag moved as Pidge struggled to get out of there.

Pidge sighed as she sat in the bag, I know somehow that i am hanging by a hook in the bag and Shiro is going to come and get me. Once I get out of here I am really going to give them a piece of my mind. Maybe I could get out before Shiro comes and then we both kick their butts.

Lance and Hunk hid, and then smirked when the door slid open and Shiro walked through the doors.

TBC

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to get the next chapter publish. I knew where I wanted to with the story, I just could not think of a perfect way to stat the chapter. My beta read and I are glad you like the story, and we hope you would read more. I also Lied, there going to be more chapters in this story, because I got some ideas. Enjoy this chapter. Also sorry if the grammars off, no one that perfect.

* * *

Shiro took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Who knows what those two dummy have planned for both of them. He open the door and walked through.

''Welcome Shiro.'' Lance voice was loud.

''Lance, where is she?'' Shiro said looking at him.

''Who are you talking about?'' Lance asked smirking. He looked at Shiro from a high spot.

Shiro looked at him,

''Pidge, you took Pidge from her room.''

Lance nodded, making cute eyes at him,

''And you came to save her, like she a damsel.''

Hunk smirked walking out of the shadows holding a bag,

''She not that helpless, she got Lance back too.''

Pidge growled and then started to move around the bag hoping Shiro would figure it out.

''You stuff your teammate in a bag?'' Shiro said going towards Hunk. He had his fits ready to attack.

Lance blocked him,

''Shiro, you can't just beat us up and take Pidge, it does not work that way.''

''It doesn't?'' Shiro asked looking at him. Pidge would read to him an awesome knight's tale where they save the princess and they ride off to the sunset. Shiro enjoyed Pidge reading to him, he never got read to as a kid.

''Nope, those stories you heard are just one part of it.'' Lance said.

Shiro looked at him,

''How did you know we were reading?''

Pidge sat there listening, she got mad when Lance told Shiro, when they were training, he sneak into her room and found the books hidden under the bed. He also saw the camera I stalled. I started punching all around, trying to get out.

''Dude we better start soon, someone is getting mad.'' Hunk said pointing to Pidge on his back.

Lance nodded and then turned back Shiro,

''A knight must go through some test to see if worthy.''

Shiro sighed, talking to Lance right now, was like trying to find a needle in a large haystack. When Lance gets his mind on something, nothing can shut him up. Shiro just wanted to get Pidge and get her out of there.

''Fine what do you want me to do?''

Lance smirked,

''Three test, and then you have to admit something at the end.''

''Then can I have Pidge, then can I kick your butts?'' Shiro asked.

Hunk looked at him,

''Dude you are going to thank us for this.''

Pidge sighed,

''If Shiro is not going to kick their butt then I am.''

Lance put his arm around Shiro and then lead him out of the room ''Good boy, now let's get ready for this.''

Hunk picked up the bag and followed them,

''Pidge are you still alive in there?''

Pidge growled, starting to punch around the bag. Hunk pulled it always from his body to avoid the punches,

''Great, hang on tight, if lover boy passed the test then you will be thanking us.''

Pidge sat down hearing his commented. Lover boy is not the word I would call him. Shiro is much more then that, he's a strong, handsome young man who I would blindly follow anywhere. Also he told me stories about when my father and brother went up with him on the missions. I could never stop listening to the songs, and he always had a way of telling them. It was the only thing that could calm me down. I blushed, I felt the warmness on my cheek, I paused in shock. I hope Lance and Hunk have not notice, wait a min I am in bag how can they notice? I better get rid of the blushes before the bag opens. Also when the bag opens they are going to be really sorry.

Lance lead Shiro to the Red and black lions who were standing proud,

''Alright pretty boy, time for your first task!''

Shiro looked at Lance and then to his lion, even though he kind of had an idea, but he wanted to ask first,

''So what do I have to do?''

Hunk must of active the yellow lion, because it was walking to the exit and stopping there,

''Ready Lance.''

''Alright it's simple Shiro, Hunk has Pidge, so all you need to do is chase after him and catch him!'' Lance smirked.

Lance ran into the blue lion and activated it. It roared and then looked down at Shiro. Pidge sighed,

''Everyone knows that the black lion is leader of voltron and can out fight anyone on the pride.'' she sighed trying to get cozy in the bag. ''Shiro hurry up.''

''And what are you going to do?'' Shiro asked looking at Lance.

''Easy, I am going to stop you, you need to catch Hunk and stop me at the same time.'' Lance said, running off and the Blue lion went out of sight ''Who knows where I'm going to pop up next.''

Shiro watched the yellow lion take to the sky, He sighed and then quickly got to back lion. The black lion was activated and roared. Shiro took a second and then smiled ''Come on let's go black.'' The lion did a huge roar and then raced out after the yellow and blue lion. ''I am coming for you Pidge, no need to worry.''

Black took a big leap and then raced up to the sky faster than ever before. ''Whoa Black, you want her back too?''

The black lion did a small purr and kept racing,

''That's my lion.'' Shiro said, smirking. ''Let's do this buddy.''

TBC

Plz Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you like my chapter, this has a part from How to train your dragon 2. Thanks to _Star the writer_ for beta reading for me! Anyway here the chapter, plz enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

Lance smirked looking around ''Alright you know what to do.''

Hunk nodded and took off with Yellow.

Just then Black and Shiro came to them. Black did a low growl looking at Blue and Lance.

''About time you come here pretty boy.'' Lance smirked. he sat back in his chair.

Shiro looked at him ''Alright Lance, where did Hunk take her!''

Lance smirked ''I don't know, Hunk just took off like he was going to a all-you-can-eat buffet.''

Shiro sighed, Black lion growled and roared at Blue. Blue did the same, but just roared.

''That sounds like a challenge.'' Lance said. He made Blue take a step.

Shiro smirked ''You do know that Black is the leader right.'' Black nodded in agreement.

Lance sighed and pretend to be all scared ''Oh, I am so scared.''

Shiro smirked as Black lion charged Blue and crashed into the lion making him fall to the ground.

''Aww, Lance why are you on your butt?'' Shiro asked with a small chuckled.

''Come on Blue.'' Lance said to his lion. Blue roared and then attacked Black.

Blue dodge Black's attack and kept running. Black was on his tail and catching up to him.

''So you give up?'' Shiro asked.

''Never.'' Lance said trying to get Black off his tail.

''Shame, if you gave up, I was going to let you go and Black would not eat you.'' Shiro shrug.

''The lions don't eat us.'' Lance snorted ''In your dreams.''

''What do you say Black, wanna nice blue Paladin for lunch?'' Shiro asked looking at the lion ''And a blue lion.''

Black lion growled and then tackled Blue to the ground. ''Good Kitty.'' Shiro said to the Black lion.

Lance sighed trying to get Blue up and going ''Come on, we need to win this fella.''

The blue lion stood up there looking at Black Lion.

''Now we will show you something.'' Shiro said looking at him. ''Nicely tell Blue to back down.''

Lance laughed ''Blue lion will not listen to you.''

Black lion roared, his eyes flash yellow as he looked right into Blue's eyes. Blue lion eyes flashed, blue lion crouched down and then open his mouth to let Lance out.

Lance gasped looking at him.

Shiro smirked ''Good Kitty.''

Black purred and then looked at Blue some more.

''That not fair.'' Lance said looking at him.

Shiro shrug ''Black seems to think it's fair.'' He paused and then smirked ''So tell me where Hunk and Pidge are.''

Lance crossed his arms ''No.''

''Very well Black.'' Shiro said talking to the Black lion.

The black lion roared and took the sky, he grab Blue lion with his claws and took him to the sky. Blue lion did nothing and let Black carry him up to the ground.

Meanwhile.

Keith sat up in the control room ''Oh my god, Shiro is really kicking Lance's butt, but for what reason?'' Keith looked on the next image and then smiled ''Drop him Shiro, I don't know what he done but drop him.'' Keith cheered from the control room. Keith saw the blue lion fall to ground. ''Black you are good.''

Back to shiro and Lane.

''What are you doing, you would not hurt me right.'' Lance said starting to panic. He saw how he was so high up.

Shiro shrug ''Not sure, why don't we let Black pick.''

Black lion roared as he went all the way up to space. Lance tried everything he could to get Blue moving but failed.

''Last chance, tell me where Hunk and Pidge are?'' Shiro said.

Lance sighed ''Never, let me go now.''

Shiro smirked ''okay, Black drop.''

Black lion let go of Blue, the large lion fell down to the ground fast and hot. Lance panic ''Come on buddy wake up.''

''Having fun Lance?'' Shiro asked.

''I'll tell you, I'll tell you.'' Lance said as he saw he was coming close to the ground.

Shiro smirked ''Alright Black, fetch.''

Black lion roared and then grab Blue and started to fly towards the castle.

''Now where are they?'' Shiro asked.

''Hunk went back to Yellow's cave and was going to start the next task.'' Lance said.

Shiro nodded and kept flying ''so you where the distraction?''

Lance nodded ''Yes.''

Black lion went to the castle front door and dropped Blue to the ground. Lance screamed as he hit the ground. Shiro got out of Black and waited for Lance to come out.

''Did you have to drop me?'' Lance asked rubbing his neck. The blue lion laid there.

''Black wake Blue up please.'' Shiro said looking at the Black lion.

Black lion roared, Blue's eyes flashed yellow, the Blue lion sat up with a small Purr.

''Thanks for sleeping on the job.'' Lance said looking at the blue lion.

The blue lion just sat up straight and did not move.

Shiro smirked and then smiled at Black ''Thank you buddies, as a reward Pidge will give some sweet upgrades.''

Black lion purred and then took off towards his den. Shiro turned around and saw Lance gone again.

''Well better get going...'' shiro hurried into the castle.

Meanwhile

Keith soon saw Black catch Blue just as he almost fell to the ground. ''Aww Black, why you have to catch him.'' Keith sighed and sat back in his chair '' OH well Time to watch Coran singing in the shower.'' He flipped the switch and it showed Coran singing in the shower. ''This never gets old."

Back to the lions

Hunk laid the bag on the ground and was working on getting the second task ready. Pidge punched all around, but the bag was strong enough to hold her.

''Don't worry you soon be out.'' Hunk said.

Pidge growled and kept punching him.

''Where is the lady inside of you?'' Hunk asked looking at her. He got closer to her, because she was muttering something that he could not hear.

Pidge punched him in the chest and then smirked ''I left her back in my room.'' She yelled.

Hunk sighed and then looked up to see Lance running into the room.

''Buddy.'' Lance said ''We need to hurry, Shiro is going to come now.''

''You told me I have ten minutes.'' Hunk snorted ''It was only been six minutes.''

''Not my fault, anyway how she doing?'' Lance looked over at the bag.

''Pissed off and come and help me before Shiro comes in.'' Hunk said.

Lance nodded and then went to help Hunk.

That my prince.'' Pidge muttered in the bag.

* * *

TBC

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys plz enjoy this chapter. The next one will be the last one. Not to worry I already have plans of making more stories. Catch you all later and thanks again to _Star the writer_ for beta reading.**

Lance and Hunk sat there playing cards on the table. The bag that had Pidge in it, sat in the third chair around the table. They seem to be playing gold fish and Hunk was winning, he had more pairs then Lance. Shiro walk into the room looking at his two friends and crossing his arms. Both of his friends did not bother to look, they knew who it was and they were faster.

''Alright Lance, can I have Pidge back now?'' Shiro asked looking at his friend.

Lance smirked and then looked at Hunk ''Got any two's?''

Hunk shook his head ''gold fish.''

Lance looked at him taking a card from the pile.

Shiro sighed watching the two boys play cards. Maybe he could sneak around and let out Pidge? Slowly Shiro snuck over to the bag and started untying it. It was strange how Lance and Hunk just kept playing the game and didn't notice him. He untied the rope from the bag as it open he looked inside and saw nothing but coconuts.

''What is going on here?'' Shiro asked lifting a coconut out of the bag.

Lance smirked leaning back in her chair ''Did you really think it would be that easy?''

Hunk laughed pointing to the bag below his feet ''She right down here.''

Shiro sighed as Hunk grab the bag and put it on the table. Pidge moved around as she heard Shiro's voice.

''What the next task then Lance?'' Shiro asked looking at him.

Lance put his fingers up to his chin and then started to think. ''Hmm, lets see, what else can we do?''

While that happened, Shiro was shock that Lance did not already have a plan. Shiro looked at Hunk who shrug. They looked at each other for a while until Lance finally said something.

''Okay Shiro task number 2 is now happening.'' Lance said.

Shiro sighed ''You know I can just talk Pidge into not killing you that much.'' He paused ''If you let her go.''

Pidge was shocked and then shook her head in the bag ''Nope, nothing can make me go easy on them.''

Hunk and Lance looked at each other and then sighed ''Then it's no fun for us.''

Shiro frown looking at his friends. He wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible and this might be the only way. also gives me a chance to show off and prove I am the leader of the voltron.

''Alright lets go, Hunk grab Pidge and we will be on our way.'' Lance said swiftly pushing Shiro out the door.

The three of them walked down the empty castle hall and out into the land.

''So where are we going?'' Shiro asked trying to read Lance's mind.

''You ask too many questions.'' Lance said ''Just take a deep breath and let your mind wonder.''

Shiro shook his head ''Not really, you have my friend in a bag and your making me do these test just to get her back.'' He looked at him ''the only good part about that was kicking your butt.''

Lance snorted ''You got lucky that time.''

Shiro held his head up high ''Bring it on Blue boy.''

''Blue boy?'' Lance repeated.

Hunk nodded ''Suits you.''

''Alright pretty boy answer these questions.'' Lance said

Shiro sat down in front of Hunk, Lance and the bag. He looked at the blue Paladin most of the time, but his gaze still went to Pidge who was still in the bag.

''So, where would you take your first date?'' Lance asked looking at Shiro.

''A maybe dinner and a dance?'' Shiro responded.

Lance looked at him and then sighed ''Okay, where would you take them on your second date?''

''We haven't even gotten past the first date.'' Shiro said looking at him.

Lance sighed and then pointed to the bag, Shiro stayed still.

''Will you hold hands on your first date and what would you talk about?'' Lance asked.

''Depends and about stuff we both like.'' Shiro shrugged.

''Dude, you need to find these answers in your heart, don't give us cheap quick answers.'' hunk said.

Lance flipped to the next page and then smirked ''So if your girl got kidnapped would you find her?''

Shiro nodded ''Yes.''

''Will you kiss her and tell her its okay?'' Lance asked, his eyes seem to be following Shiro's eyes.

''Um yeah, if she was really scared.'' Shiro said looking at Lance.

The blue Paladin wrote something down and then turned to the next page.''What's going to happen?''

Pidge started to close her eyes, she was not feeling sleepy, but she felt weak and tired. She could hear Lance and Shiro's voices, but the soon fade away. The last thing Pidge heard was ''I'll do anything to make her happy.''

''If you really like this girl, how far will you go to please her?'' Lance said looking at him.

''I would do anything to make her happy.'' Shiro said. ''Anything.''

Hunk watched as Lance asked more questions, he poke the bag ''Hey Pidge, enjoying the show?'' He paused as the bag didn't move nor was a sound was heard. ''Guys.'' Hunk called out to his friends.

''What wrong Hunk?'' Lance asked looking at him.

''Pidge is not responding.'' Hunk open the bag.

Pidge fell out of the bag, she was out cold, but there was a palse. Shiro ran and scoop her up in his hands.

''We need to get her back castle.'' Lance said.

Shiro nodded, as he hugged her and carried her away.

The three friends made their way back to the castle as fast as they could

TBC

plz review


	5. Chapter 5

_Omg Star the writer is the best! Anyway here the last chapter of my story. I have another story coming out in a few minutes or maybe in the next hour, so be sure to read that. Thank you for reading and enjoying the story._

 _~ Sparky._

 _ps...plz review_

* * *

Shiro took the lead, carrying Pidge as the three of them made their way up to the castle. When they got there, Allura and Keith looked up at them, confused.

''What happen?'' Alura asked walking up to him. Shiro looked at her and then sighed

''These two put her in a bag with no air.''

Hunk looked down at the small teen ''Pidge, I am so sorry.''

Allura picked Pidge up and then turned her around checking her out. The Princess turned back around.

''She's weak.''

''Put her in the healing thing, it can heal her!'' Lance said looking at the alien.

Allura shook her head ''She too far gone, it's all your fault.''

Lance looked down at them and then started to cry ''Pidge, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking.''

Pidge moved her head slightly to the side and manage to open her eyes a little. She smiled looking at Lance. Shiro gave her to The blue Paladin, Lance sat down holding the Pidge in his arms.

''Lance?'' Pidge said looking up at him.

Lance smiled and nodded ''Yes Pidge.''

The green Paladin blinked her eyes and then smirked ''I got something to tell you.''

Everyone paused for a moment, then grinned looking at Pidge and Lance.

''Come closer.'' Pidge said, moving her arms in motion.

Lance leaned down closer to his 'dieing' teammate. Pidge reached her hand up to touch Lance's face, she punched him softly, but enough to knock him down. Pidge got up and stood next to Shiro and Allura who were grinning at her.

''What happen?'' Lance asked looking at the small Paladin ''I thought you were dying!''

''I am a good actor!'' Pidge stood up proud ''I fooled you.''

Lance and Hunk's mouth was open, they looked at Pidge confused.  
''You fake the whole thing?'' Lance said looking at the green Paladin, he looked at Shiro ''You knew about this?''

Shiro nodded looking at them. ''I just had to play along.''

''I went to Allura, thinking something like this would happen to me, she gave me a drink that can make you tired and lower your pulse for a while.'' Pidge smirked looking at them. ''Just when you started to questioning to Shiro, I took the drink.''

''I just had to keep you busy until the drink took effect.'' Shiro said grinning.  
Hunk looked at them

''So you kept us busy.'' The black Paladin smirked ''It work both ways.''

''Allura caught me in the hallway and I told her what happen, she told me what she gave Pidge.'' He looked at them ''She also told me to buy some time until the drink started."

''So you were not dying?'' Lance asked the honey brown haired teen who stood there, grinning.

Hunk looked at her ''How come you didn't do it earlier?''

Pidge smirked ''I wanted too, but then it would seem not right, I has to wait a while then take the drink.''

Lance sighed and then looked at her ''Well played my friend, well played.''

Pidge nodded as she looked up at Shiro.

''So I am sorry, I'll never do it again, why don't we go bond as a team?'' Lance said walking to the door.

''Hold on their Paladin.'' Allura said, looking at him.

Lance stopped as a chill ran down his spine. ''What do you mean?''

Pidge pulled out her Bayard and smirked ''Lance you got about 5 seconds to start.''

Lance turned around and ran out the door. ''I am sorry! I did not mean it!''

Allura and Shiro laughed as The blue Paladin ran out of the room.

''Pidge!'' Shiro said looking at her. ''Don't hurt him too much, we still need him.''

The teen shrugged ''No promises, Shiro.''

The black Paladin let out a chuckle and then looked at Pidge coming up to him, she leaped up and kissed him on the cheek, and muttering ''My hero.'' Alura gasped as Pidge leaped down and ran out the room. ''I am coming for you Lance!''

The Princess looked at Shiro as he turned bright red and stood still. Hunk watched the kiss and then smirked.

''Hunk, How about you to spend time cleaning out the healing pods?'' Allura said looking at him.

''but!'' Hunk started looking at her.

''Unless you want to be hunt down like a wild animal by Pidge.'' The yellow Paladin shook his head and then headed out the room. He heard Lance and Pidge fighting and it sounded like Pidge was winning, He decided it was best just to clean and not get hunt down.

''I am sorry!'' Lance Yelled.

''Not good enough!'' Pidge said.

The end.

plz review


End file.
